


Good Night

by ChickenFrappe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Body Image, Body Worship, Closeted Character, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, First Time Bottoming, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rimming, Seonghwa is pent up, Size Kink, Smut, Stress Relief, Stressed Park Seonghwa, Vibrators, camboy, mingi is very confident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: Seonghwa was straight; at least he thought he was.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

It was movie night, well for Seonghwa alone. It had been an entirely too rough a day. He had to deal with his boss yelling at him to handle a customer, when he was in fact dealing with said customer. Talking back to his boss about his tone of voice and unnecessary attitude almost cost him his job. He grimaced at the man, hearing the low but very rude racial slurs that dared to leave his mouth. 

Seonghwa had to fight his inner demon and keep himself in check. He had almost- almost turned his boss around and showed him how calm Seonghwa can become a bitch, very quickly. 

His heart was shooting at the thought of alone time for himself. His body acted like it has eight energy drinks stuffed within his veins. Mingi was out working, as he did at night usually.

Mingi was his tall, dumb roommate who insisted on leaving the bathroom door open while he showered in case Seonghwa wanted to join. Mingi was openly bisexual, as he didn’t believe that he needed a preference to have sex. If they were consenting, they were game.

Essentially Mingi was everything he wanted to be. Taller by two inches, confident, knowing who he was and having enough balls to be open about it. Mingi was extremely flirtatious towards Seonghwa. Anything from cooking breakfast naked to standing behind Seonghwa a little too close for comfort.

Seonghwa was straight; at least he thought he was. He’s brung girls over who wanted nothing but his face between their legs, woman who seen him as the pinnacle of sexual desire. Seonghwa on the other hand, wasn’t getting off.

He wasn’t finishing at all. He was hard, yes, but he wasn’t enamored with the women who bent over for him.

He knows one night stands aren’t supposed to feel like a couple on their first honeymoon, but sex is supposed to feel good. It’s supposed to  relieve him of his  stress .

He wasn’t feeling anything.

Seonghwa closes the window to their shared home, turned off all the lights with the laptop and the dim lamp being his only source of vision in the dark room. It was about 9 in the night, Mingi usually gets home at 3 on Thursdays.

He has six hours to fuck himself senseless. He utilized _Do Not Disturb_ and is gratful for it this once. He doesn’t want to be interrupted by anyone who texts him, he can’t afford being turned off at a time like this. He’s needy, the most he’s been in a while. Seonghwa hasn’t had time to get himself off, nor the patience to deal with it anymore.

At first he tries typical porn. Cheesy lines, choppy moans and weird dirty talk. She squirts in under 2 seconds and he pulls out to bust one out on her face. Doesn’t _do it_ for him.At all. 

Seonghwa takes a turn on his favorite porn site and finds a camboy, absolutely muscular and wearing a suit and tie. The suit pulls at his body in all the right ways. It’s tight and showcases his arms and thin waist, thick thighs and broad chest. His cheeks heat up immediately at the apparent bulge resting against his thigh. Seonghwa bends his knees a little, sweatpants hanging off his hips just enough for his dick to be free. 

He doesn’t pick up a word he’s saying. The man is Chinese. He starts to strip, standing for his slacks to slide down godly thighs. His cock pops free and Seonghwa gasps like a movie character. He feels hotter, there’s this pin in his stomach, poking deliciously in his core and creating a pleasure filled hum in his stomach. 

His body almost reminds him of his roommates. He’s well built, Seonghwa can’t say he’s got a good look at Mingi’s dick hard. Limp, he was a good size, bigger than Seonghwa’s by a few but not to off. His dick was pretty, but he would never tell Mingi that.

Seonghwa moves his hand up his cock, imagining the random man touching him. His hands are large and wide, about the size of Seonghwa’s head. They grip the base of his cock and work up deliciously.He imagines Mingi smirking at him, faceless man soon having thick lips and red hair.

He’s mumbling something in Chinese and Seonghwa drools. His voice is deep, just as deep as Mingi’s in the morning. He hums as if he expects an answer and Seonghwa imagines he’s asking if he’s touched what belongs to him while he’s gone.

Seonghwa  whines  pathetically, working his hand up and down his length like he’s dying for it, like it’s a need he’ll cry for.

The man pats his thigh, abs now exposed and a honey voice driving him insane. His arms and thighs flex as he drags a hand up his cock, bringing it to full hardness. He pours lube over the head of his cock, hissing at the cool chill of it. It slides down almost mesmerizing, aesthetically pleasing and absolutely hot.

Seonghwa wants to toss his head back in pleasure but he can’t rip his eyes away from him. He manages to pull his sweatpants down to his thighs and pause the video to his own dismay, but he needs proper supplies. He searched for his latest purchase, a spur of the moment buy. He convinced himself in the store it was for _experimental purposes_ only, and here he was holding a hitachi wand in one hand, he powered it on after storing two batteries in, flipping them around a few times to get it right.

He turns it on a little too high, crying out when it touches the tip of his cock for the first time. His body reacts in a way he didn’t expect, it was almost too much pleasure. Either that or he had grown extremely sensitive from ignoring his own body. He turns it down a little and trying again. It sparked this sort of shyness in his belly, this feeling of vulnerability as if he was a virgin again.

“ _Oh_ .” He breathes, letting the unbearable, unheard of pleasure sink into his nerves and spread along his veins like wildfire. He keeps his eyes on the man as he jerks off with a string of curses in Chinese, his hand running up his abs with a teasing flick of his nipple.

“ _Mingi_..” He whimpers a little too desperately, too eager, but he doesn’t care. Seonghwa drags the wand down, his body reacting violently to the constant vibration along his cock. It becomes too much too quick. The pleasure starts to hurt almost, he feels as if he can’t take it. He works it at the base but it doesn’t help, it’s still too much, and he pulls away, breathing heavily with pure sinful bliss. Seonghwa feels as if someone lit him on fire and left him to burn in his own hot arousal.

He puts it back too early, his legs trembling under it all. He can’t stop, he’s too caught up in the feeling. The man on the screen moans, deep and sexy. Seonghwa’s blood boils hot, toes curling hard enough for them to cramp. He feels his heartbeat pounding in his head, if he has enough concentration he could count each _beat_. 

_thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_

The man says something else in Chinese, it’s ragged and grunted between pants. He leans back against the bed and twists his hand around the head of his cock desperately trying to come. He works his hand back along his shaft, moans coming out a little high like he’s close. The lube sounds sinful in Seonghwa’s ears, it’s almost painful watching him work so hard to come.

Seonghwa pulls the wand back up, his voice shooting high in sharp gasps. He holds the wand just under the head of his cock, letting it work and make his sensitive cock drip, small pearl beads sliding down the head desperately. His cock weeps as he presses a button and raises the wand a bit high. He sighs once again, trying to keep his moans controlled but he can’t. He’s sobbing at the man.    
  


Seonghwa arches his back, melting under the wand. His legs fall open wider. He almost feels weak even though he hasn’t done anything, his arms and legs are tingling, his lips glossy with spit and fuck he was so close. Too close.

It’s getting a little too hot, Seonghwa throws his head back, before forcing his head up to look at his dick. He sees Mingi clearly, palming him while he works his plump lips around him, sucking eagerly and kissing teasing kisses into the tip of his cock.

Seonghwa imagines him asking if he’s close as well , the idea, the thought alone of that man- Mingi breathing heavily into his ear as he works his hips tirelessly against him, fucking him until he can barely speak for himself anymore.

Seonghwa only nods dumbly to himself, moaning louder each time.” Yeah.” He answers his fantasy breathy and needy. He’s sweating from the heat in the room, the heat filling his body up. 

Seonghwa daringly wraps a hand around his own neck, squeezing and digging his nails dangerously hard into his skin. He lets out a broken cry, bucking his hips up against the toy to try and avoid his own work, running away from his own doing. He keeps the wand firm under the head of his cock like someone is keeping him still, holding him down and forcing him to take what they give. He’s nearly screaming out deep moans turning into pathetic, pitiful whines. His face blooms red from the lack of air and and hot sounds the man is making. Tears slip down his cheeks and he yells for Mingi once more. His body is begging for mercy, begging for a small break.

It’s _way_ too much, it’s so much.

His stomach tightens, bucking his hips up two-three times until he finally bursts all over the wand. The mans hands are slowing down, he moans satisfied and drawn out, hot come dripping over his knuckles and sliding between his thighs onto the bed. It’s so dirty, but so satisfying. It makes Seonghwa feel like he did a good job. He feels like a good boy. In his own he’s looking up at Mingi, sweaty red hair on his forehead as he looked down at him with a tired yet sexy smirk spreading on his lips.

“Christ.” Seonghwa curses, already dropping his head down against the arm of the couch. He breathes out heavy and satisfied. He’s made a mess, his own cock covered in a single stream of sticky white and his thighs shaking as if he’s freezing. He’s hot the the touch, he almost feels too hot. Thankfully none got on the couch, but he needs a shower.

He can’t bring himself to move though. The video stops and it’s quiet now, the replay icon looks so promising, so tempting. He manages to finally finds the energy to get up, turning off the buzzing wand and stumbling to his room with his laptop in hand.

_Geez, there’s so much._


	2. Chapter 2

Seonghwa’s feet hit the cold tiles of the shower after shutting off the hot spray. He leaves the door with steam flooding out behind him, focusing the towel mostly on his soaked hair.

He opens his eyes, pushing the dark strands back for his eyes to lock on himself in the mirror. His skin a little flushed, eyes tired yet at the same time so alive.

He turns a little to glance at the carefully chosen outfit he’d sport tonight.

Seonghwa drops the towel, staring at his reflection once more, then grabbing the first article of clothing he picked out.

A black jockstrap. He wore it oncewhen things got competitive between him and Yunho during a basketball game. He didn’t win of course, he wasn’t that amazing at the sport. However, he did enjoy the red anger on Yunho’s face when the game got closer.

He pulls the soft underwear up his legs, adjusting it around his ass to really lift him up.

His mind drifts off to Hongjoong calling his ass flat, and Yeosang promptly defending him. It turned into an entire debate in the bar, which Seonghwa held his head down and tried to enjoy his drink.

He’s always remained neatly shaven, and didn’t grow much hair either. When little stubble came he made sure to attack it, keeping his skin soft and smooth for whoever would claim him without catching him off guard. 

He runs his fingers through his wet hair, picking up the next piece. White, soft cotton to throw over his shoulders.

He doesn’t remember where he got it from, but when he ordered it, it didn’t fit him completely. It was too big, making him look like a kid who tried his best and not a self sufficient adult.

The shirt went down to his thighs, a little see through and casted his skin in the light, as well as the jockstrap. He buttons up, starting at his waist and up towards his chest, leaving the rest to hang free.

His little shenanigan from the other night almost got him caught. He left his wand on his nightstand and Mingi seen it.

He inspected it right in front of Seonghwa, then hummed.

Seonghwa felt silently judged, but Mingi didn’t say anything and continued looking for whatever he wanted.

Seonghwa hesitates, pacing near the door and struggling with his own sexual needs and the fear of Mingi laughing at him.

He wanted him, he’s seen enough of what Mingi is. He’s heard what he can do in one night to someone’s body.

He shallowly recalls a man leaving their shared home limping as if he fell from the third storyand straight onto his back. He hisses and offered a pained smile to Seonghwa, leaving with a grateful and exasperated sigh.

“ _Get it together_.” He says to himself, knocking his head against the door. He straightens his shoulders, holds his head high and reaches for the door.

He’s pushes back , the door handle already turning and opening with Mingi stepping into his room and intimidating him beyond belief.

“Oh, I figured you’d be dressed by now.” Mingi mumbles, taking his sweet time to scrape his eyes over every curve of his body.” Is- are those panties?”

“No!” Seonghwa exclaims.Mingi tilts his head, grabbing the edge of his shirt and lifting it a little to catch the jockstrap pulling into his skin. He holds his hip, hand moving back to his ass to caress it. He followed the line of the jockstrap back, his touch white hot against Seonghwa’s skin.

“You smell nice.” He steps in further, actively pushing Seonghwa back and shutting the door behind them.” Lay down on the bed for me, on your stomach.”

“Mingi, I-“

“Unless you don’t want to.” He locks his eyes with Seonghwa’s, looking past the hesitation and finding subtle need.

He turns to move across the room, climbing into his bed and laying down on his stomach as Mingi asked him to. He turns his head in his direction, watching as he steps closer.

“You know, if you’re going to touch yourself while I’m gone, you should make sure nothing spills on the floor and leaves a trail.”

His eyes widened, tucking his face into the pillow below him and holding it.

“No need to be embarrassed.” He lifts the back of his shirt, taking a handful of his ass and squeezing it tight. Seonghwa arches up just a little, body shivering at the cool touch.” Everyone does it, you just weren’t clean about it.”

“Mingi, touch me.” He whines, fully giving himself up to the younger. His ass is up, eyes squeezed shut tight enough to see white behind his lids.

“I am touching you, hyung.” He responds, drawing his finger up the line of his ass and dipping it between his cheeks. His finger circles his hole, the tip just breaching, but without anything slick, he can’t go much further.

“You know what I mean.”

“I don’t believe I do.” He feels the bed dip further, Mingi joining him and now grabbing his ass with two large hands, fondling his cheeks and spreading him open for the cool air to hit his hole.” Tell me, so I know what you need.”

Seonghwa groans, hips twisting against the teasing tickle of his thumb lightly rubbing against his hole.

“I want you to fuck me. Spread me out and take me. Anything you want, just take it. Mingi-“ The younger growls deep, liftinghis legs to lean Seonghwa on his knees.

Seonghwa gasps, the unfamiliar feeling ofa tongue lapping against him, prodding against his hole and teasing around the curve of his ass, long fingers wrapping around his thighs to help keep him sturdy as he works on loosening him up.

“No ones been here, hyung?”

Seonghwa shakes his head.” No.” He feels him smirk against his ass, taking control of his hips and pulling him back further.

Seonghwa’s eyebrows knit together,rocking back against his tongue like he’s done it before. Back curving in to bring it in deeper.

But it’s not enough for him.

“Mingi.” He whines, grasping the sheets and pulling at them awkwardly.” Mingi please.” His voice rises higher than he anticipated, the lewd sounds of Mingi sucking at his ass and the short gasps Seonghwa allows to breach past his lips.

“If you want it, then you need to take it.” He lets him go and spreads his legs, sitting at the end of the bed, propped on his elbows and staring him down with confident eyes.” Get the lube, and take what you want.”

Seonghwa looks back at him, promptly opening his nightstand to shuffle through the drawer. He grasps the bottle and holds it to his chest. Turning on his knees and looking at Mingi with those hesitant eyes.

“Well?” Mingi motions towards sweatpants-clad legs.

Seonghwa crawls towards him, setting the lube between his own thighs to grab Mingi’s he tugs at his sweats until his cocks outline springs free, thick and long flipping against his stomach.

A light shade of pink spreads across his cheeks, eyes moving between Mingi’s and his cock.

“Go on.” He prompts. 

Seonghwa takes the bottom in his hand, opening it and pouring some in his palm.

“A little more than that.” Mingi adds.

Seonghwa’s squeezes the bottle once more, only stopping when a Mingi nods just as the clear substance fell from his hand.

Cool to the touch, he starts at the base, moving the lube up until it left a clear glossy shine along his entire cock.

He stops and thinks to himself, a million thoughts crossing his mind at once.

“You don’t have to suck it, hyung. At least not yet.”

Seonghwa lets out a shaky breath, setting the lube aside and climbing into Mingi’s lap he looks back, the cool lube on his cock against one of his cheeks and smearing messily.

“Go as slow as you need to.” He holds his hips.” Take your time, hyung.” He looks up at him, holding his cock in place as Seonghwa carefully sat. He slid between his asscheeks, slowly pushing further until he felt him pressing against his hole.

He sits, taking the tip into him and drawing a grunt from Mingi.

He enjoyed that sound very much. Low and pleasure filled.

He closed his eyes, pained moans and gentle gasps following until he managed to squeeze a little more then half of his cock into him.

He breathes out, the throbbing alone sending pleasure spikes into his stomach.

Mingi decided to help him out, and fit the rest of his cock into him. He exclaimed a sound of surprise, eyes open and wide as he gripped his shoulders.

“Ok?”

“Yeah.” He answered breathily, moving his hips up little by little and pushing back down towards the hilt.

“Hyung-“ he tightened his grip on his waist, keeping his hips as still as he managed to stop himself from hurting Seonghwa.” You’re extremely tight. You feel so fucking good.”

“Keep talking.” He moans fully, head falling against his shoulder. He loved his voice, as annoying as it can be sometimes, something so deep was attractive.

“Squeezing around me, It’s so good..” he groans, Seonghwa already sped up and his eyes rolling up into his lips.” Yeah, you like it, don’t you?”

His jaw falls slack, gripping his shoulders as he bounces along his length with need.

“It’s that good, hyung.”

“Yes.” He hears whines, back curving in to pull him in deeper.

He grinds his hips down, legs becoming tired quickly but he’s still so desperate do the sensation.

Seonghwa moans too loud for his own comfort when Mingi decided to thrust up, but he couldn’t control himself the second time a noise so slutty left his lips.

His cock jostles inside of him as he puts Seonghwa on his back, legs tight around his waist with each thrust hitting home, hitting a place he never knew could feel so amazing.

“Mingi.” He tilts his head back, moans flooding into the space behind him were interrupted by the sudden grip on his jaw bringing him from his own stars and forcing him to look at Mingi.

He tries to look him in the eyes, his own watering as Mingi takes control, fucking into him with too much accuracy for Seonghwa’s sensitive body.

“Keep your eyes on me.” He commands, and Seonghwa couldn’t do much except listen.

He fought the urge to throw his head back and wail in pleasure, body absorbed in Mingi and mingi only.

The only word that can leave his lips aside from wordless whines begging him to go faster.

“Mingi, Mingi I’m coming.” He warns, tongue pressing against his top lip as he holds Mingi’s biceps, dangerously close to letting hi frustration loose.

“Come for me, hyung.”

He finally breaks eye contact, falling back with white ropes leaving a mess over his shirt. His cock slowly falling limp and still leaking against his thigh.

Mingi isn’t very far, Seonghwa clenching impossibly tight and bringing deep, deep moans into his ear and filling his head with confidence.

He looks up at Mingi as he empties himself, filling Seonghwa with heat. They moan simultaneously, both breathing heavily against each other.

Mingi goes in, holding his hair as he kisses Seonghwa full in the lips.

“You enjoyed your first time?” Mingi finally pulls out, shifting Seonghwa so he can be comfortable with the pain growing in his rear.

“Yeah, I loved it.” Mingi tries to clean up, putting both of their clothes into the dirty laundry and fixing Seonghwa a cup of tea to help him relax.

“You tired yet.” He rubs cleans the last of the mess from his thigh as he laid beside him.

“A little, yeah.” He finally holds, turning to face Mingi with sleepy eyes, the pain medicine kicking in a little earlier than expected.

“Night, hyung.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only seemed right to add a second chapter.


End file.
